


Somewhere in time, we loved

by Kissthewound



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memories of Past Life, Modern AU, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissthewound/pseuds/Kissthewound
Summary: Sehun applies for an internship at Park Industries hoping for a new life away from those weird scary dreams, but.....what will he do if he remember what those dreams are and who those dreams are about? what horrors his past-life saw just coz he choose someone over him. Especially now when he fell in love with the a replica of his past-life fear.





	Somewhere in time, we loved

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration to write from that one Sekai writer who I love the most. Will reveal her after my book is ended <3

“Wait for Me, Sehun-ah”  
It was too dark for Sehun to see anything. He hears those words, clearly. They sounded desperate, restless and Sehun can’t reach the person how many times he tried. It was not the first time he heard this voice. Every time he was a step away from those dark ocean blue eyes something in him says to hug the person and never let him go, but he couldn’t take that One Step.

“Everything here is Yours, Sehun-ah. Including Me”  
Sehun looked to his left, he could see a white rose, is alone, in midst of few red roses. He felt those rose petals against his skin.

Someone hugged him from the back, head on his shoulder and two hands holding his waist. Sehun jerked coz of the sudden contact and pricked his finger. The white rose which was like a symbol of purity was now red with his blood.

A light flashed before sehun he turned his face and saw those blue eyes smiling at him. He bought the blooded hand to caress the person but the moment his finger touched the person’s face the flower started burning into ashes. All the garden was on fire. Screams of men, children and women echoed, and fire spread in the air. His eyes started burning and he couldn’t see the person anymore. All of the sudden those eyes vanished, and hands are replaced with chains. He couldn’t move a single step, helpless and can’t see anything. Animals were going berserk and dragons flying in the air screaming.

Destruction…. Everything around him is destroying and he can’t help or away.  
“Don’t love anything more than me, Sehun-ah. You are mine and I am the only rightful owner of you. Your blood and bones, skin and flesh belong to me. I’ll burn everything that hurts you or feel you, will destroy everything that try to take you away from me. Those pathetic roses waited for you all this time. For you to touch them, feel them and now they can’t even regret coz they are Dead, just like the people who tried to take you away from me”

Sehun woke screaming, and his face is covered in sweat. For a few mins he forgot he was in his room not in that hell

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
I'm not grammatically strong. hope I will improve in future.  
I'll update on every Sunday!!


End file.
